People Change with Time
by cherryblossom134
Summary: Hinamori Amu is now a student in Rikkaidai Fuzoku, and she no longer has her charas.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold in Kanagawa, winter was starting to set in and thus it was almost impossible to do any sports in this weather. Hinamori Amu was walking down the mostly disserted streets until she reached the place where Tadase was supposed to meet with her. Amu looked up at the sky with sadness as she thought of what had been of her life, shortly after she graduated elementary school Tadase broke up with her, convinced that she was in love with Ikuto when the truth was that she only saw Ikuto as an older brother, while Ikuto only saw her as a younger sister, something her confessed to her shortly before he left to join the orchestra and her family moved to Kanegawa. Time has passed and she now attended Rikkaidai Fuzoku as a freshman in Rikkaidai Fuzoku, she had changed a lot, she could cook, her personality was now of a sassy optimistic girl though she sometimes gave some advice to her classmates and had a heart of gold, she could draw and had entered Rikkai´s girl tennis club, where she was one of the best, her skill the same level than that of the youngest member of the regulars of the boys tennis team their ´Junior Ace´, according to her captain to whom the captain of the male tennis team commented this, she was in the top of her class with a perfect score and had allowed her hair to grow out, now it reached her lower back, she had even stopped wearing her barrette her body was already developing, she had some nice curves despite her age and her breast was actually a cup B, all of the above made it so that she had quite the fan club, which was composed of 90% of the male freshmen. Her charas may had disappeared but she was fine with it, since they were the ones who helped her become who she was today and she had no qualms. Truth to be told, she no longer had any feelings for Tadase, he was now a mere acquaintance to her and had to admit that after he dumped her, her life has changed for the better, she began to fiddle with her long red coat, it passed twenty minutes from the time set and Tadase hasn´t showed up, under her coat she was using a light pink shirt and jeans as well as black boots, she had her hair down like always with some bangs pinned away from her face by a red clip. The sounds of footsteps startled out of her thoughts, she looked up and saw the person she was person for arrive

"Yokoso, Hotori-san"

Kirihara Akaya was just heading home with the groceries he went to buy, courtesy of his sister, when he saw her, Hinamori Amu, the one that was said to be as good as him in tennis, even though she was a freshman and she even had a fan club which was almost on par with his captain, Yukimura Seiichi, whose smiles were almost like a thousand suns and always gave advice to others. She seemed to be waiting for someone, just when he was going to walk up to her a blonde with russet colored eyes, Akaya watched as they talked for a while before a heated argument began between the two, the boy left and the girl turned to look at the sky, it was then that he noticed that there were tears streaming down her eyes and she left the place. Akaya continued his way home deep in thought and the whole until he fell asleep, he had the image of the girl with the tears streaming down her face and with sadness in her golden gaze


	2. Chapter 2

It was already lunch time and Amu was on the rooftop, until now the day has gone as usual, last night she cried herself to sleep, even now, Hotori´s words rang through her ears. ´_Why does he have_ _to be so harsh?_ ´it was not the only thing that was going in her head however, strangely enough, she couldn´t help but feel as if something was going to change that day, something that will define her destiny forever.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening "We finally meet hime-chan" Amu whirled around her golden eyes wide in shock. "I am Kirihara Akaya, second year and a regular of the tennis team" he was handsome, with curly black hair, dark green eyes and was quite tall, especially compared to her own 152 cm. Amu merely smiled at him "Those first years in the tennis club were right, you are cute" she blinked in surprise at the words that left the older boy´s mouth, ´_What is Kirihara-senpai talking about, unless those boys were… I can´t believe it. _

Amu let out a sigh of frustration and began grumbling, much to Akaya´s puzzlement, however, he understood perfectly what was happening when he caught the phrase ´damn fan boys should get a life´ and he grinned ´_She is cute and even Sanada-fuku-buchou said that she had a lot of talents and skills she had yet to unlock, I wonder… no better not _´

"Kirihara-senpai, what did you mean when you said that you finally met me and why did you called me hime?" Akaya merely grinned before entwining his fingers in Amu´s soft pink hair.

"You are quite the celebrity when it comes to tennis" he leaned until their faces were just inches apart "Call me Akaya, since only my enemies call me Kirihara, you don´t want to be my enemy do you?" "E-Enemies" Akaya waved his hand lazily "I think of my tennis opponents as my enemies" "Alright, Akaya-senpai" Akaya blinked at the heart-warming smile she gave him and his heart skipped a beat. The ball signaling the start of classes rang and Amu stood, making her way to her next class, but not before giving Akaya small smile, Akaya stayed a bit longer and the breeze picked up, ruffling his already messy hair, he then made his way to his classroom, aware that he was late, but feeling a strange warmth in his chest.


End file.
